Just you and me
by life is normal
Summary: Austin downloads a game that becomes self aware. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Just you and me.

Chapter 1

In talon I was known as the guy who had a bunch of old games that people thought was cool or weird. I was on my laptop one day when I was bored. I had gotten through an old game called Life is strange, Good god that game had left an emotional scar on me. I was sitting down staring at my large list of games when, "Sorry got to use this quickly" Moira suddenly grabs my laptop and runs out of the room. Knowing how Moira is, I jumped up and chased after her. "Moira get back here with my damn computer!", I passed Windowmaker and Doomfist who looked at me with a weird look, "We work with strange people, no?" I had heard Widow while I passed her, Doomfist just shook his head yes.

Meanwhile Moira entered her lab and shut the door, locking it at the same time. I started to pound on the door, "Damnit Moira, give back my laptop, It is the only thing that keeps my sanity together in this shithole!" I heard a female chuckle next to me and I knew who it was immediately.

"oi, I swear that mujer gets crazier every day, you won't see your laptop again for a while tipo." Sombra says with a chuckle, I realize she is right and hunch my shoulders at the fact. I soon walk back to my 'office' and sit at my workbench trying to fix widow's gun. Then I must take inventory of Reapers shotguns, I mean ALL OF HIS DAMN GUNS, Guy busy 200 more guns every time he goes to take a shit. The worst part is that he leaves them all over the place in combat.

Sometimes I really wish I took that job in overwatch, they had better benefits and shit. I was drunk when I agreed to work for talon as their main armory and maintain their weapons. It was day one when I realized that I was the only guy working in that damn spot, it took month's to get it into a place to walk on the floor. So one day I had nothing to do, so I found an old site called Steam and made an account. I found a tone of old fucking games and became an addicted gamer. I had gotten in trouble once by Sombra because of my gaming addiction. So a year ago she had gotten me my own gaming computer, but the cost was to do her laundry for 8 months.

As I finished working on Widows gun, I was about to start on Doomfists glove. Guy punched down a godamn building and badly damaged the thing. I had taken it part when Moira walked in with a smirk on her face. "thank you for letting me borrow it Austin. I had to, uh, take care of somethings first. As I grabbed it from her, I noticed that it had a layer of dry white and was very sticky. "What the hell did you do, watch porn?" I ask her. It was then I see her blush and try to hide a smile, "well I was very desperate, and I didn't want Sombra to find out about it." I gag and place the laptop on the work bench, I almost had to yank my hand off the sticky surface.

"So, you decide to use the laptop she gave me instead." Her eyes go wide and grabs it again.

"I need to quickly delete the history on it qucikley."

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN USE THE INCOGNITO TAB!" I yell at her, she blushes even more deeply. After deleting the history, she leaves the lab. I then start trying to clean the damn computer off all her, 'fun juices', and go back to the steam store and start searching for games. I decided to look for novel games, and I come across one that has four girls on the front.

The title: Doki Doki Literature club, I didn't even look at the description before downloading the game. "What do you know its free and my hand is stuck to the computer again." I pry my hand off and clean the surface again. I look at the loading screens and it has several warnings that I don't bother to read. So I had started to play the game. I soon realized that it wasn't a normal game, when the game started to act funny. Soon It just got to me and Monika. I saw the time and started to exit the game when a message from sombra had popped up.

'Austin, Widow is coming to see how her gun is and she said that if you are screwing around on the computer instead of working on her gun, she will kick your ass.' I laugh at the message and grab widows fixed gun. I soon as I get to the counter, Widow walks in with her usual neutral expression.

"Here you go Widow, all fixed up and updated, although I had to replace the firing pin because it was worn down severally."

"Je vous remercie, I have a mission to attend to." She then turns around and leaves without making another sound. I then turn around and go back to doomfists gauntlet. It takes the rest of the day and into the night, but soon I have all the pieces repaired and in a box to put together tomorrow. I then start making a list of things I must get done tomorrow and Sombra's SMG is in need of an inspection, it has been some time and it is in need of repair and updates.

I finish writing down the list and turn to turn off my laptop. Another message pops up, but this time it is from an unknown source. It simply said:

Unknown: "took you long enough to remember me, who was that and why were you ignoring me?"

I raise my eyebrows in confusion, the only people who can contact me on my laptop is sombra and Doomfist. This only raises security concerns so I make the decision to reply back to the unknown person.

The_hawk234: "Who is this?"

Unknown: "You already forgot my name! What kind of boyfriend are you!"

The_hawk234: "I'm sorry could you refresh my memory?" I take this opportunity to bring up a chat with sombra.

Austin: "Somebody has gotten onto my laptop, Can you trace it back to it source?"

Sombra: "you do realize its 3 in the morning right. But sure I can check idiota." I take this time to go back to my other chat with the unknown.

Unknown: "Fine, only because we had just met, and you must have been doing something important." Just then Sombra calls.

"Okay look, you got me up way to early in the morning and ask me to search for a unknown number that I traced back to your computer, Really?" I get even more confused by this statement.

"Look I know it sounds crazy but…"

Look, I'll look at your computer in the morning just to humor you, besides after seeing what Moira had looked up, I would be concerned to me mean, the chick looked up something called Diaper porn. Good night idiota." She hangs up on me, leaving me in a bewildered and slightly nervous. I turn back to the conversation I was having with the stranger, I nearly drop my phone.

 _Unknown has changed name to Monika._

Monika: "Look I looked at your computer files and I know your name isn't The_Hawk234, So I am changing it to your actually name right now.

 _The_Hawk234 has changed name to Austin Afton._

Monika: "Let's hope your friends don't get in the way, or shit will hit the fan. Good night my love."

 _Monika has logged off._ I had gone pale and I my eyes were wide, she knew my real name and changed my steam name. I quickly close out of the game and jump back, my heart racing, I also might piss myself in terror. She had changed everything on my computer, the back ground was known of her. The back ground was of Monika staring at me with an empty room behind her, and the clouds in the windows moving, the scariest part was that the eyes blinked and she smiled at me.

I knew I had to delete the game as soon as possible and opened my steam account. "The game isn't here!" I stared at the computer in shock.

"Of course, not silly, I didn't want to you to get rid of me!" a sickly-sweet voice said, the steam window closed, and the face of Monika was staring at me with a massive grin on her face, then it began to talk. "I can't wait to meet your friends tomorrow, Goodnight handsome." Then my computer turned off entirely, I tried to start it up again, but it said, 'go to sleep or I will force you to go to bed.' The lights in the room turned off, leaving me in a quiet and cold hell with nothing but my phone light shining.

Not only had I downloaded a game, I had downloaded a possible nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, I had dropped my laptop off with sombra who didn't look happy when she saw me. She grabbed it and closed the door in my face, it was at this moment when I heard what sounded like a Ms. Frizzle reject walking in my direction. "Hello Austin, how is your morning today", she was wearing her lab coat and pj.'s, it's way too early in the morning to deal with her cheery attitude.

"My computer started acting up when I downloaded a game, sombra is looking at it now." Moira chuckled happily and just walked off without saying another word. It was at this moment when I got a text from doomfist, he was an early riser, 'mission coming up and I need my weapon soon.' I sigh and walk back to my lab, I had the feeling I was being watched. I grabbed the box with doomfists gauntlet pieces inside. I sat at my workbench and started to assemble it.

"well not even a good morning, I hope you slept well last night." I jumped at the sound of the voice. I turn around and my sound system is on, I usually had my phone on it blasting 'Sabaton' on it, instead my phone was in my pocket still. "don't worry honey, ill fix up a cup of coffee and bring it to you as soon as my project is done!" the voice said happily.

This peaked my attention," What project are you working on Monika?"

"I noticed you had a fantastic WIFI network and started doing research about the earth. I know that Ancient romans used human urine as mouth wash?" The thought made me gag. "I also found a way into the U.S., Germany's, and Tajikistan's top secret files, you should see the amount of porn in some of these 'secret files', in fact ill send you a copy when you get your laptop back." The voice said happily. This gave me an Idea.

"Actually can you send them to Moira? I know she will appreciate the files more than me." This might also get her attention about what is going on. "Besides I have to finish doomfists gauntlet fast or else he will get pissed of and shove it up my ass." I meant for it to be a joke. The light's in the room suddenly changed color.

" **what, why would he do that, I will show him not to mess with my baby!"** This couldn't end good so I acted fast.

"WAIT, I WAS KIDDING AROUND, HE WOULDN'T DO THAT." The lights quickly changed back to there normal color. I waited for several seconds before she talked again.

"Are you sure, I mean it is threating you, Just take it up with human resourcessssssss…" her voice started changing a bit, sombra or moira might have found her. It was then at this moment when Sombra called.

"Hello?"

"I found the problem, I am working on it now and HIJO DE PUTA!" she cursed through the phone. "what the hell did you download for fuck sake!" The phone hung up and soon the room was filled with silence. I decided to keep working on doomfists gauntlet. I finished at the time he walks in to pick it up.

"I, moira, and reaper will group up with widow, we will be gone for a month." Then he left, leaving me in the armory alone.

I had nothing else to do so I went onto the computer in the armory to do my logs for the day.

xx-xx-xxxx

 _Today I finished up fixing up doomfists weapon and he picked it up. He told me some info and left for a month-long mission. Today, monika made herself known for the second time, I don't know what she is capable of, so I will try to keep my more important information written on paper instead of on computer for now. As soon as sombra ERRor._

My computer soon froze up and shut down. I booted it up again, my computer had changed my log to only one word, one name. Monika

xx-xx-xxxx

 _monkia monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monika monkia monika monika monika monika monika monika monik monik monika monika, I love you and will never leave you Austin._

I was stunned to the point where the screen kept repeating monikas name. I acted fast and grabbed one of reapers shotguns and put 4 rounds of buck shot through the computer's tower. I let the shotgun drop as talon security came in.

"What happened?" one of the agents asked me. Monika decided to make herself known, "hello gentlemen, I would like you to please lower your weapons and we can continue this conversation without hostility." The agents pointed there weapons at my speakers. " **I said put down your weapons**!" several wire's shot out of the celling and yanked the weapons away from them.The wires wound around the throats of the guards and proceeded to strangle them.

"Monika stop, don't kill them!" The wires quickly unwound themselves and went back into the celling. I quickly ran over to one of the guards. "Are you okay?"

"No" and that's when I noticed the guards had passed out. I had the medical staff rush them away to recovery. I looked at my watch and realized it was 3pm. I hadn't heard from sombra for 2 hours. I ran from the armory and straight to sombra's office. SOMBRA OPEN THE DOOR!" nothing. I busted the door down and saw sombra sitting at her terminal, as I approached I saw that something was wrong with her. Her 'upgrades' were off, her head tilted to the left side of her body, but what was more surprising was that wires were running down her arms. Her eyes were open as she stared at the screen.

I walked over and yanked the wires out of her arms and picked her up from her chair. I then proceeded to sprint down the hall to find the medical ward. The doctors were busy waking up the guards when I rushed in with sombra in her state. They ran her into the ward and left me in the waiting room of the HQ hospital wing.

MEANWHILE: McCree's pov

"anomaly detected"

I had decided to help Winston a project of his, he was so busy that even if I yelled at him, he wouldn't look away from his project.

"Hey uh, Winston? Athena is picking something up on her things."

"Athena found what?" Winston looked at me with an annoyed look on his face. "I swear if it's another prank, I am kicking out every person who participated in it." He walked over to the monitor and started to type. His jaw dropped, and he turned to me. "McCree we might have a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

After seeing the game theory video's on Doki Doki I decided to change my plot slightly, so I'm sorry if there is confusion.

Chapter 3

Overwatch HQ: McCree Pov

Athena Had found a disturbance on her network, as she tried to find out what it was, Winston was working like an mule trying to figure out what is going on. I decided to step out and give him some space, I walked outside to smoke, because 'smoking indoors sets off the smoke alarm, Hanzo and Genji have allergies, or if you do, mercy is going to rip your lungs out in frustration.'

I walk out and see junkrat messing around with some explosives, Miss Amari had taken away his socks to clean them, in protest he was going to destroy the Garden outside her room. He grabed a lighter and was about to lite the fuse, I took it and lit my cigar. He started to protest when I handed it back and walked away, knowing that being around junkrat when he was 'playing' was a very bad idea. I was walking when I heard junkrat yell, except it didn't sound like his usual yell's, it was one that caught my attention.

A Girl with short brown hair was walking up the path towards us, her eyes had a thousand-yard stare. She wore a what I guess was a jumpsuit at one point, it was torn and badly damaged. Cuts and scar's show what must have been some form of torture. Her skin was pale white as she hadn't seen the sun in years. The bow in her hair was bright red and undamaged. To say Junkrat and I were shocked was an understatement, words couldn't express the state of shock we were in at seeing this poor girl's appearance. It was at that moment the explosives went off.

Junkrat and the girl were sent flying into the wall, junkrat had accidentally set off his explosives. I raced over to the girl because I knew she was in bad shape as is. Reinhardt walk seeing all the smoke and damage caused by junkrat. "Junkrat, why did you set off…."

I had was checking over the girl, her pulse was faint. I picked her up bridal style and raced to find Mercy, she and Fareeha were supposed to have the day off, Ana was doing Laundry for junkrat. That just left one person that I could think of now. "REINHARDT, WHERE IS LUCIO!"

Reinhardt turned and saw the girl in my arms and his jaw dropped at the girl's condition." WHERE IS LUCIO!" I screamed at the man. He pointed in the direction of the game room, wasn't streaming today. I had walked into many of 's stream's by accident and getting into trouble by either or Winston. I ran down the hall, The girl hadn't made a sound yet. Then an Ice wall shoot's up in front of me, I panic and slip on the now icy floor and slide on my back into the wall. I hear some laughing in the room next to the wall, two in fact. "DROP THE FUCKING WALL, I HAVE AN INJURED PERSON HERE!" I scream at the Mei who was in the other room, she peaks out with Zarya. I was usually okay with pranks, but now wasn't the time. Mei dropped her wall and I kept running for where Lucio was supposed to be, I found the game room door open with 76 chewing out Lucio and for something.

"LUCIO I NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW" I yell, 76 turns to retort but looks down at the girl in my arm's.

"What happened to her?" he asks while taking her out of my arms.

"I don't know but she was awake and walking to the base, me and Jamie saw her, his explosives went off and she went flying into a wall." I said trying to catch my breath. Lucio went to his duffle bag and grabbed his gear, 76 then ran off to grab Angela.

POV: 76

After McCree gives his explanation I ran off find Angela, Even though this is supposed to be her day off, I knew that girl was top priority right now. I ran down the hall to Angela's room, I pounded on the door. "ANGELA WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY SITUATION!" I hear a groan of frustration from inside her room.

"76, it is my day off today, who hurt themselves this time." Angela opened the door, her makeup and hair were messed up, she gave an annoyed look clearly frustrated. I ignored Fareeha who was blushing like mad.

"We have an unknown Girl in the game room who looks like hell, her pulse is dangerously low. We have lucio keeping her alive for now doc, but she needed help 5 minutes ago." Angela's had an eyebrow shoot up if saying really, after several moments of silence she groaned out a sigh and followed me to the game room.

When we got to the game room, Lucio was keeping a steady stream of healing music going, McCree was sitting on a chair chewing on a cigar stub, his eye's staying on the girl. had left to find Winston and inform him of the situation.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER, POV: McCree

I had fallen asleep in the Media Area, I and several other agents were waiting for Angela to tell us of the Girl's condition. After getting the girl to the medical ward, Symetra decided to find out her Identity. Reinhardt wanted to find the guys who tortured the girl, and strangle them with their intestines. 76, Hanzo, and Zarya were on the same page with him. But Zenytta had asked for everybody to calm down and to wait for angela to tell us her condition.

Angela finally came out with Ana after hours, everybody in the room jumped up at once and came over to them. Miss Amari was the first to speak. "The girl is alive, but she is in a coma, she has had major trauma to almost every inch of her skin and we fear what mental abuse she has been through." Angela walked over to the couch and sat down, we could tell she was exhausted after the surgery. Ana said it was amazing that she could walk at all.

Symetra walked in with Winston, soon everybody was gathering in the media area for what seemed what was to be an important meeting.

Talon HQ, pov: Austin

I had gotten in contact with reaper and informed him of the situation, He soon said doomfist called off the mission and was returning to find out what was going on. It was just me, about 2 dozen guards, and sombra who was still knocked out. I what had happened, I knew that Monika had some sort of control over the facility, but to what extent I had no idea. I had asked for a guard to carefully inspect sombra's room to find out what had happened. I had the 24 guards come to an area where there weren't any cameras, a place where Monika would not find us.

The janitors closet.

"we need to figure out what the hell is going on." I turned to the guard I had sent into sombra's room." Did you find anything in sombra's room?"

"No" the guard says. "But your computer had a song playing, it was a young girl's voice singing a song about a club." This had peaked my interest, but it could wait. I then thought of Moira's computer. Seeing that she had it for a while, she might have done something to it. I tell the guards to keep themselves occupied but cautious while I investigated. I grab a guard to help get me into moira's computer.

It is well known that if you enter moira's lab without her approval, you could get yourselves into major trouble, and subjected to being her 'assistant' for a week and a half. After unlocking the door, we had to carefully walk around moira's many tests and experiments. I guess the only place that wasn't cluttered in random crap, was her batman like computer.

 _Time skip bf4dyl23#$ Q$#!#$_

I had spent at least 7 hours on Moira's computer trying to find anything of what monika could be. But to do that I had to get rid of all her spam, She has so much porn on this it is ridicules, I mean what the hell is diaper porn! I soon got through all that crap and went through her many documents, I was about to give up when I saw a small icon hiding on the very edge of the screen, I dragged it over to the main background. It had a very innocent name on it.

poetry club.

I had gotten curious and clicked on it, then the computer blacked out. I thought the computer just went into sleep mode, I was reaching down to turn it on when I started to hear singing coming from the computer, it sounded like monika singing. The lights in the room then went pitch black, the guard turned on his light, and grabbed his gun. The song soon ends and a massive power surge goes through the whole facility. While A blood curdling scream was then heard through a stone wall in the room. To say I was scared was an understatement, more like shit my pants scared. The scream was then broadcast over the P.A system and was soon joined by a second blood curdling scream, this time it sounded like monika.

3rd person pov: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The screams around the base had stopped the remaining personnel in their tracks, the power in the base was coming and going at a very fast rate. Men and women covered their ears to try and dull the every growing sound of the screams. After what seemed like hours, everything is quiet and the power returns to normal. The personal immediately took off running for the exit, Austin was left standing their still in shock, the guard tried to get to the exit of the lab. The door was locked, the stone wall soon opened and revealed a room with a green glow. A girl starts to stagger out with a limp, her body covered in cuts, she had bright pink hair, her head was at an unnatural angel, but what stood out the most was here wide eyes and very scary smile. She slowly staggred toward the computer. She then started to laugh.

Writer note's:

Sorry for the wait guys, I tried to do my best for this chapter and make it a it exciting, and wait… what are you doing here

Oh, don't mind me just wanting to know what your next chapter is. By the way, do you want to hear my poem for you?

Uh no thanks I have to finish this up and do another chapter, some other time though.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

OVERWATCH HQ

3rd person

Everybody stared at Mercy as she made her way to the front of the room. You could tell she was tired, she hadn't left the girl's side since she entered the medical ward. The girl was in very poor state of health, she was fed through tubes and had taken at least 5 pints of blood, marks on her neck suggested that she might have been hung at one point. What scared mercy the most was marks where straps were placed on her body, even an iv tube that was already in her arm. For these reasons, she was under constant watch by either Ana or mercy.

As mercy stood in front and cleared her throat, "the girl has been stabilized and is out of the danger area for now, but given her condition, I still need constant watch on her. Winston is currently getting her ID at this moment, so that will be a few minutes. I would also like to ask for volunteers to keep watch over the girl." Several people raised their hands. "hanzo, zenyetta, and Tracer thanks for volunteering, see me after words for to see when you are able to watch her."

At that moment Winston walked in with an identity pad with a picture on it. As he made it to the center he cleared his throat and brought up the picture on the wall. "Sayori, she is was a high school student, and part of a club of 4 girls that went missing 6 years ago during a trip in the American mid-west. The other 3 girls locations are currently unknown and I will keep searching the web for the answers."

Torbjorn then stood up, "Should we be on alert just incase somebody comes in and..." The power suddenly surges and shutting down everything for several seconds before rebooting, screaming is soon heard as the lights turn on. Some people run to the sound of the screaming while Mcree, Hanzo, 76, Reinhardt went searching around for any intruders. The security system was one of the best, but they still had to be sure there was no intruders that got in. 76 entered a room with Mcree. They saw that the tv's in the room were on the fritz. Mcree tried to unplug them, as soon as he touched the cord the speakers in the room were emitting a blood curdling scream. MCree and 76 covered their ears.

Meanwhile at the medical ward, Sayori had woken up and started to scream her head off. Ana then started trying to calm down the child as she started swinging at anything near her, tearing out the iv tube, and opening some stitches. Tracer was the first to enter and see what was going on. She ran up on sayori who was starting to hyper ventilate, tracer grabbed the girl and wrapped her in a hug. The girl tried pounding on her back and biting her, tracer started to whisper into the girl's ear.

The girl started to calm down and broke down crying into her arms. More people started showing up and saw the girl crying into tracer's arms. Winston then ordered everyone to search the perimeter and be on guard until further notice. That is when the second scream is heard. Sayori then shoots her head up, "MONIKA!" She tries to sit up and tries to leave, but Ana, mercy and tracer stop her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry but you cant leave yet." Ana says to sayori.

"WHAT BUT MONIKA IS BEING TAKEN BY THOSE PEOPLE." She says with a panic in her voice.

"who?" asks Mercy.

Sayori is quiet for a few minutes, she then says. "they call themselves the underground."

TALON HQ Several Hours earlier- Sombra's pov

I had been asked by Austin to check his damn computer, I had decided to connect it to a main power source, so I can take care of the problem, I soon found the problem and deleted it, big mistake. I soon saw a major virus appear and started going into major talon computers and taking over devices and it was spreading fast there was another one but it wasn't doing anything so I decided it was a secondary objective. I never had to work so fast in my life, as soon as I sealed off the virus it found a way around the fire wall. After awhile I started to get a head ach.

" _This body will serve my needs nicly"_ I almost screamed hearing the voice. Soon I started loosing control of the right side of my body. It grabbed several cords and jabbed them into ports in my upgraded cybernetics. _"just give in, you cant win, just let the blood flow and give in to my command."_ I couldn't let that happen and soon forgot about the major virus and tried to stop the voice in my head from taking over. A large pain shot through my body, I tried scraming, but nothing came out of my mouth, I felt tears going down my face as I tried to scream. Pain was all I felt, but I soon started to find comfort in it. I soon started to feel myself going into blackness as the voice took over and kept plugging cords into my body. I soon saw Austin running in and unplugging the cords. I soon fell asleep.

?: taking over that bitch was a bit hard, but she eventually gave into my control. I just had to wait and recover my strength and soon my revenge would start. My plan was simple, when I got to certain points I would hack into the main terminal and find away to get revenge on what those fucks did to me and my friends. I soon found myself alone in the medical ward. I decided to walk around in this new body. Soon I found another source on this place system a person that I knew caused a lot of harm back then, but being locked up for years those bridges we burnt down were built up again and our friendship came back.

3rd person.

"Hello Monika"

"Hey Yuri, I was able to track down Sayori, she escaped awhile ago and is currently in a place called Gibraltar. I am going there to help her out and check on her, god this is going to be painful. But how are you doing, it's been while since we last talked." Monika said

"I have been fine, I completed part of my plan segment and will complete it as soon as you guys finish your part. I can't wait to get revenge on those bastards for doing this to us." Said yuri

"okay but we have to wait for the author to finish writing this chapter and think of the next one….. ANYTIME NOW AUTHOR DO YOU KNOW ITS RUDE TO KEEP A GIR….


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait, had to come up with an idea to do the next chapter. Thanks for liking my story.

Chapter 5: experiments

Flashback several years during overwatch downfall: Moira pov

I had taken several days off work, I had gotten word from my other job that they had gotten several new subjects for some of our experiments. 4 girls from some unknown city, apparently, they were a poetry club of some sorts. The girls weren't getting along because they were fighting over the same boy. The unknown male had been killed during the raid to grab them. Oh well, we still have 4 girls to test on. I better get to work.

3rd person

Moira walked down the hallway to find 4 different doors, behind them had a different girl in them. Moira was having fun; her guards were frightened of her attitude. She then played a kid's game to pick which door to go through first, the door she picked had a cute girl with brown hair and green eyes. She was tall and had a nice figure. She was clearly scared out of her wits. Moira's smile only grew as she closed the door behind her.

"me aren't you a cute one, what is your name!"

"m..mo…Monika?" She then yelled "WHY ARE WE HERE DAMNIT AND WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE, HE WAS TRYING TO HELP ME AND MY FRIENDS!" Moira slapped her really hard.

When monika hit the floor, moira started cutting away at her shirt and bra, she had to examine the subjects skin to make sure certain area's weren't bruised or scared. She then took the scissors and carved a 1 into her upper arm.

Moira walked out of monikas cell, tossing the tatterd remains of monikas shirt and bra on the ground outside the cell, and went into another cell. A girl with long purple like hair was sitting in the corner, her eyes wide as dinner plates. Moira closed the door behind her and forced the girl to stand in the middle of the room. The girl wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the floor, tears on her face.

"don't cry my pet, I have a fun game I like to play, first what is your name.

"Yuri?"

Moira then took out a pair of scissors and started cutting Yuri's sleeves off. Moira saw the cutting marks on her arms, a creepy smile appeared on moira's face, she took the scissors and jabbed it into Yuri's arm. Before Yuri could scream, moira shoved two fingers into her mouth, making Yuri chock on her fingers. Moira had carved 2 into her upper arm.

"don't scream my pet, you will be second in my experiments," she said as she ruffled Yuri's hair. Yuri sobbed as moira cut away the rest of her shirt and was starting to cut off her bra when a call over the p.a system stopped moira.

" _Moira, you have a visitor."_ Moira groaned and left with the remains of yuri's shirt

"Turn the temp. down in cell 2 and 3 and make sure they aren't given any food or water for 2 days. The door closed and the room was pitch black. Yuri then saw a vent that connected to another cell. She crawled over to it and spoke.

"Hello?" anybody there.

"Yuri, is that you?" a familiar voice called out

Yuri cried "natsuki, I'm sorry for everything I said that hurt your feelings. I'm scared." Yuri broke down and started to crying hard. Natsuki did her best to calm down her friend.

"Yuri, I also apologize for what I have said, we have to find a way to move away from the past and find a way to get out of here." Yuri agreed and fell asleep.

Experiment 1: Planting brain censors and test reactions.

Subjects: 1 and 2 (Monika and Yuri)

Test time length: 14 days. (Successful)

Results: Subjects were put under for surgery, doctors cut small holes in the skull and placed censors in certain areas of the brain. After the surgery, the holes were filled in and sown up. After 2 days recovering, Moira decided that they will test the censors right away. The subjects woke up and gave out a short and high scream. Testing the censors went perfectly. Subjects 3 and 4 (Natsuki and sayori) were then given the same censors. After the time limit was up, we placed the subjects back into their cells.

Time skip again

Experiment: 12

Subjects: 1,2,3, and 4 (you should know he girls)

Test length: 78 hours (failed)

Results: we don't know what had happened experiment 12 had us install connection points on the subject's body's, they would have allowed them to download files and important data from enemy computers. But the test results are as follows; subject 3 when plugged into the computer, had suddenly gone mad and started thrashing about, killing 2 guards that were near. Subject 3 has been put in an isolation chamber to be frozen until needed. Subject 4 had been assaulted by several members of the staff, but moira decided to keep her in the experiment, her attitude had shifted drastically, she was in a way a zombie. She too started thrashing about and was sedated. She was put in a cell, where she almost hung herself, she was dead for 2 minutes before she was revived and placed into an isolation chamber to be frozen. Subjects 1 and 2 had been plugged in and also started thrashing around, sadly the subjects' bodies had suddenly burst into flames and the subjects were killed in the flames.

With these results the program was shut down afterword's and the two remaining subjects were placed in a hidden room only accessible by certain staff members. By the orders from somebody higher up this program shall bedsljfkel;ahfleas: just monika…

Author: sorry for the short chapter, I wasn't sure how to do a chapter like this, so I made it short and too the point in my opinion, please tell me what you guys want in the next chapter and I will do my best to do so. And thank you for reading


End file.
